Ahora se lo que es amor
by Yukina Koorime
Summary: Songic basado en la canción de OBK la princesa de mis sueños. Dedicada a Zelgadis y Amelia


Hacia un año que el grupo se había separado. En este año muchos sucesos sucedieron, como la boda de Lina y Gourry, Zeros descubriendo sensaciones nuevas respecto a su dragona particular y un sinfín más.**  
**

Pero dos personas fueron las que más sufrieron la separación, sin reconocerlo mutuamente:

Zelgadis estaba estirado en la cama de una habitación y tenía los ojos cerrados

Amelia dormía en su habitación. Una gota resbalaba por el dorso de su nariz

_ En mis sueños sigues siendo la princesa de mi reino_

_ Soledad, en mis sueños_

Cada día soñaba con Amelia, con la princesa de Seyruun. La única persona que había podido atravesar su coraza, que lo quería como algo más que a un amigo

_ Cuesta tanto el buscar una razón a este final_

Y cada día, en su mente se repetía el hecho de su separación. Primero la había besado dulcemente y luego le dijo que era mejor no volverse a ver. El gesto de dolor en su cara y las lágrimas cayendo por la mejilla lo traumatizaron.

_Ayúdame a encontrarlo._

Por fin se había decidido, quería estar con su princesita, decirle que lo de un año antes había sido miedo, miedo a que no le aceptaran los demás, miedo a no estar a su altura, miedo a que la rechazaran a ella también, miedo a tantas cosas y sobretodo miedo a los sentimientos que albergaba en su interior. A que le hicieran daño aprovechándose de ella

_Y ahora te busco sin razón, fui yo quien dijo que no_

Se culpaba de la situación, no de estar solo, sino de haberle destrozado su corazón. Volvería a por ella, pasara lo que pasara.

_Como es posible tanto dolor, ahora se lo que es amor._

Cada paso que realizaba, en busca de Amelia, regresando a su lado, le dolía en sus entrañas. Tantos recuerdos, palabras, confidencias, vivencias... Todo se arremolinaba en su mente y le mostraba las mil maravillas que era, y a la vez le recordaba las lágrimas, cayendo y mojando su piel.

Llegó a Seyruun, y descubrió con horror, que su princesa se había casado.

Ya no tenía sentido permanecer allí. Su princesa había rehecho su vida y él no tenía derecho a entrometerse en su vida, y volver a hacerle daño.

Así que se fue para nunca volver.

_Duele tanto el saber que nunca más te volveré a tener en mis labios_

Amelia maldecía cada día desde que el grupo se había separado, ya que en un mismo momento conoció la felicidad absoluta y el dolor más profundo, todo por la persona a la que adoraba, a la que hubiera dado su vida por ella. Todo por su quimera.

_Moriré pensando que nunca supe retener al ser que más he amado_

Se había casado, por no sentirse sola, por hacer feliz a su padre y por ver prosperar su pueblo, pero en su fuero interior se desesperaba de no tener a su Zelgadis al lado. Cada día se repetía que la vida no tenía sentido.

_Y ahora te busco, sin razón _

Si él no venía, iría ella a buscarle. Había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de que lo importante era su felicidad, fuese el precio que fuese. Buscaría a su quimera y le diría todo lo que había callado, le soltaría todo, tanto para liberarse ella como para saber la verdad de los sentimientos de él.

Pero tenía miedo, miedo a volver a ser herida, miedo a que la rechazaran de nuevo. Y fue este miedo el que hizo que no saliera en su busca.

_Fui yo quien dijo que no_

Zelgadis ya se había alejado. Buscó un barco para zarpar a cualquier sitio donde pudiera continuar su camino, donde el cielo no recordará sus ojos y donde nadie, ni sus amigos ni su amor, pudieran encontrarle.

Tenía que ser consecuente con sus actos, y volver a decirle no a la esperanza de ser feliz. Todo por culpa de sus miedos.

_Como es posible tanto dolor, ahora se lo que es amor_

En dos sitios muy alejados, dos personas lloraban en silencio. Sus corazones suspiraban mutuamente, arrepentidos por su pasado, reconociendo que estaban enamorados.

Es un songfic sobre una canción muy bella de OBK, la princesa de mis sueños.

Quería hacer un songfic y no sabía que canción usar hasta que me acordé de ella y supe que debía hacerla y salió de un tirón.

Espero vuestros comentarios, quejas y demás


End file.
